B
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 46. Synopsis White and Black visit the Battle Subway, where they find Alder, the Champion, fight the Elite Four Marshal. This is all to test the new facility, which should open soon. White, who sees Alder is actually playing with the wild Pokémon, has a change of heart about her Gigi, and intends to change her viewpoint, too. Chapter Plot A train passes by in the subway. Black identifies the people inside to be Alder, the Champion, who is facing Marshal of the Elite Four. Black sees they are using an Accelgor and a Mienshao. Mienshao uses Pound, but Accelgor uses Double Team to evade that attack. Black sees Accelgor's moves are like an ninja. Chris points out this is a battle between ninjitsu style and martial arts. Black sees Mienshao's long arms are its weapons. Chris corrects him that's actually its fur, which it can extend at will. Mienshao does that, grappling Accelgor and binding it to the ceiling. The battle is over, with which Chris confirms that Alder won. Marshal bows down to his master - Alder - and remarks the score to be 2 to 1075. Alder claims it's actually 2 to 1077, but Marshal claims he counted them correctly. Alder laughs, for he was just kidding. Chris points out that Marshal is Alder's apprentice, and two always have a battle when they meet each other, even if they are traveling around the world. Alder is a bit displeased the mayor hasn't shown up yet, as he is keeping him waiting. Alder goes to take a walk, and Black panics, asking why did the champion win. Chris mutters it was Acid Spray, to which Marshal adds that it's a move that spits fluids to melt the opponent. Marshal explains it's a very powerful move, so Alder had Accelgor use on his Mienshao just a little bit to show he could've won, and is why Marshal surrendered. Marshal shows that's why his master is so strong. Marshal looks at Black, asking why is he here for, and sees White has recovered. Black points out Marshal is the one that found White unconscious. White thanks Marshal, whom Black asks did he see a person, or a Pokémon, at the Ferris Wheel, when he found White. Suddenly, th emayor barges in, who apologizes for being late. The mayor has asked Marshal about White's whereabouts, and sees her before him. The mayor is annoyed that White didn't come to the celebration party last night, but Black defends her, and explains what happened. The mayor is annoyed at what happened, and goes to find Alder. Marshal tells Alder went outside for a bit, where he is wrestling his Bouffalant. The group sees him taking on Bouffalant, and loses that match. Alder laughs, claiming he is getting old to get beaten like this. He sees other Pokémon coming to him, thinking they want to play, too. Black remarks how wild Pokémon are approaching Alder. Marshal laughs at this, thinking it is because of Alder's kind nature to let wild Pokémon approach him. White observes Alder playing with the Pokémon, while Marshal states Alder won't be able to be stopped once he is doing this. The mayor is disappointed, but Marshal states he will give him advice: the facilities have been tested. He also addresses Black, stating that he only had seen White and the Pokémon, Servine. Marshal explains if they are interested in the facility, too, they could take a look around. He states this Battle Subway is opening together with the Pokémon Musical, all as a new attraction for Nimbasa City. The mayor explains one can battle in the tournaments while taking the train in the subway. The mayor points out 7 cars, one for each opponent that the challenger can face. Marshal and the mayor state winning 7 battles in a set is a rule they saw being used in other regions. Marshal shows them the inside of the car: while quite narrow and long, it can be used to throw balls. Since it's quite restrictive as an arena, as it's hard to stand around while the train is moving, Marshal states it is another challenge for the trainer by using a different battlefield. They have planned 8 lines to be constructed, but for now, there are 6 lines currently that can be used. The mayor shows two lines - one for experts and one for beginners - which feature single, double and multi battles. Once they reach the final set, the mayor shows the challenger has to face the Subway Bosses, who introduce themselves as Ingo and Emmet. The mayor remarks they are quite good, but need to test them out. Marshal invites Black to test out the Battle Subway, thinking he came here to do that. Black goes to accept, but realizes he is neglecting White, who is still depressed. Black starts twitching, and runs off yelling. Black is not feeling good, but White visits him, feeling that he is concerned over her. Black states they have much to do. He is still annoyed to see Servine around, while White points at Alder, who is having so much fun. She remarks he doesn't seek strong or beautiful Pokémon, and comments that must be what it means to understand. White states she hasn't given up on the dream to let the Pokémon shine on the stage, a part of the entertainment that will never change. However, she is still deeply concerned about what N said, that she wasn't listening to the Pokémon's voices. She still grieves Gigi, who has taken her opportunity to be with N. White wonders what is Gigi even doing, suspecting she's battling alongside N. She pauses a bit, and thinks it's for the best that Gigi is giving battles a try, and will choose whatever she wants next. White believes Gigi will come back to entertainment. Black is concerned over White, who announces she will try the Battle Subway. Debuts Pokémon *Garbodor *Sigilyph *Frillish (male and female) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 46 chapters